Le Facebook du pokémonde
by Roshania
Summary: Imaginons un instant que nos dresseurs préférés découvrent le plus grand dépotoir à conneries du web... A quoi cela pourrait-il bien ressembler ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sacha Ketchum** a rejoint Pokébook.

 **Red** ...  
[ **Prof. Chen** , **Green** et 63674783 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Giovanni** Excuse-moi, petit, mais si j'ai envoyé Jessie et James s'occuper de toi, c'est justement pour que tu viennes pas emmerder les VRAIS dresseurs.  
[ **Sacha Ketchum** n'aime pas ça.]

 **Miaouss** Et Miaouss ! N'oubliez pas Miaouss !  
[ **Jessie** et **James** aiment ça.]

 **Green** Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici, les abrutis du dessin animé ?  
[ **Nintendo** , **Red** et 536472 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **La Team Rocket** aime la page **Trafic de queue de Ramoloss** et **2** autres. [ **Faire chier les gamins** et **Voler des Pokémon**.]  
[ **Giovanni** aime ça.]

 **Célesta** Bande de monstres !  
[ **Luth** , **N** et 63748 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Touko** a publié un statut :  
J'aimerais bien faire un tour de grande roue.  
[ **N** aime ça.]

 **Touya** N, je croyais que tu lui avais fait tes adieux...

 **N** Certes. Mais elle m'a pourchassée dans toutes les régions existantes, et j'ai dû me résigner à rester auprès d'elle.

 **Touko** (coeur)

 **Prof. Chen** Qu'est-ce qui est inférieur à trois ?

 **Red** ...  
[ **Touko** , **Touya** et 6347 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Green** Papi, dégage d'internet s'il te plaît.  
[ **Prof. Chen** n'aime pas ça.]

* * *

 **Prof. Chen** a créé le groupe **Les Professeurs aux noms d'arbres**.  
[ **Prof. Sorbier** , **Prof. Platane** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Prof. Keteleeria** ...

 **Green** Lui volez pas sa réplique !  
[ **Red** aime ça.]

* * *

 **Prof. Chen** a publié un statut :  
SOS ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! C'est important !

 **Pierre (Kanto)** ?

 **Prof. Chen** Comment s'appelle mon petit-fils, déjà ?

 **Green** ...  
[ **Red** n'aime pas ça.]

* * *

 **Green** aime la page **Grand-père atteint d'Alzheimer**.  
[ **Red** aime ça.]

 **Prof. Chen** ?

 **Blue** Garde espoir, Green...

 **Green** Ça dure depuis 1995.

 **Sacha Ketchum** #RTsicesttriste

 **Red** ...  
[ **Green** , **Blue** et 739483 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Blue** On lui dit ou pas ?

 **Green** Non.

* * *

 **Sacha Ketchum** a publié un statut :  
Bjr, je madress a vou kar jai un problem. Enfaite, sa fais plu de dix an ke jai un pikachu ki ne veux pa evolué. La piere foudre ne marche pa. Je sait pa kua fer, aidé moua svp !

 **Green** Va sur doctissimo.

 **Sacha Ketchum** ok mersi

 **Sacha Ketchum** ils on dit ke jai un cansser des testicul  
[ **Green** , **Red** et 8738 personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Pierre Rochard** a publié un statut :  
Euuh... Y a des filles qui essaient de défoncer la porte de ma maison, je fais quoi ?

 **May (Flora)** JE M'EN OCCUPE.

 **N** Ah, toi aussi tu subis ça ?

 **Touko** QUOI ?!

* * *

 **May** aime la page **Défoncer les fan-girls** et **2** autres. [ **Protéger son futur mari** et **Femme possessive**.]  
[ **Touko** aime ça.]

 **Pierre Rochard** Je ne te savais pas aussi violente...

 **May** C'est pour la bonne cause.

* * *

 **Sacha Ketchum** a changé son nom en **Sacha le meyeur dresseur pokemon du monde tro de swag sisi tavu**.

 **Pierre Rochard** Haha.  
[ **May** , **Marc** et 7363 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Red** ...  
[ **Green** , **Prof. Chen** et 3489392 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Sacha** **le meyeur dresseur pokemon du monde tro de swag sisi tavu** Koi ?

 **Arceus** *facepalm*

 **Green** Dieu a parlé.  
[ **Red** , **N** et 73929[...]07883 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Light Yagami** On m'a appelé ?  
[ **Misa Amane** aime ça.]

* * *

BON VOILA J'ARRÊTE ICI PARCE QU'ON S'ENFONCE DANS LE N'IMPORTE NAWAK ET JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI J'ÉCRIS EN MAJUSCULES ET IL EST 3H DU MATIN DONC JE VAIS ALLER ME COUCHER MOI ADIEU  
[Idée reprise de la fanfic "Pokébook" de **Fumiyo-chan** ]


	2. Chapter 2

**N** est désormais en couple avec **Touko**.  
[ **Les FerrisWheelShippers** aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Tcheren** est désormais en couple avec **Bianca**.  
[ **Les DualRivalShippers** aiment ça.]

 **Touya** Je me sens un peu seul, là...

 **Ghetis** Moi je suis libre, si tu veux... ;)

 **Touko** NOM D'ARCEUS, N VIENT DE FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! JE FAIS QUOI ?  
[ **Les FerrisWheelShippers** paniquent.]

 **Prof. Chen** Attrape un Pikachu et sers t'en comme défibrillateur.

 **Touko** Ah ça y est, il revit !  
[ **Les FerrisWheelShippers** sont soulagés.]

* * *

 **Prof. Chen** a battu **Green** sur le jeu « _Trouve le Pokémon_ »

 **Prof. Orme** a battu **Luth** sur le jeu « _Trouve le Pokémon_ »

 **Prof. Seko** a battu **May** sur le jeu « _Trouve le Pokémon_ »

 **Prof. Sorbier** a battu **Aurore** sur le jeu « _Trouve le Pokémon_ »

 **Prof. Keteleeria** a battu **Touya** sur le jeu « _Trouve le Pokémon_ »

 **Prof. Platane** a battu **Kalem** sur le jeu « _Trouve le Pokémon_ »

 **Serena** Ils sont pas censés avoir un Pokédex vide...?  
[ **Célesta** , **Louka** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Prof. Chen** Ne nous sous-estime pas...  
[ **Tous les professeurs** aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Sannah** a ajouté une photo dans l'album « _Meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie (cœur) (cœur) (cœur)_ »

* _ **Kalem** et **Sannah** se tenant la main pendant un feu d'artifice._ *

 **Serena** Kalem... Tu me trompes ?

 **Kalem** C'est pas ce que tu crois !

 **Bianca** Oooh c'est romantique !

* * *

 **Sannah** aime la page **Si toi aussi, tu ne sais pas ce que signifie le http devant le nom des sites internet** et **435** autres.

* * *

 **Sannah** a publié un statut :  
L'amour doit survive a des montagne d'épreuve ! Mais si on s'aime aucune épreuve arrivera a nous séparer (coeur)

* * *

 **Sannah** aime la page **Aime si tu es connecté** et **738** autres.

* * *

 **Sannah** a publié un statut :  
Dieu a créé la nuit pour que, tous les soirs, je puisse rêver de toi !

 **Arceus** Mensonge.  
[ **Red** , **Green** et 3789 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Sannah** aime la page **Dormir aux côtés de son/sa chéri(e)** et **67** autres.

 **Serena** Ah, je vois...

 **Kalem** MAIS IL S'EST RIEN PASSÉ !  
[ **Les KalosShippers** aiment ça.]

 **Green** En attendant, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui demander d'arrêter de polluer le site ?  
[ **Serena** , **Kalem** et 536 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Nintendo** a publié un statut :  
 _Pokémon Shuffle_ est de sortie ! Emparez-vous de votre stylet et attrapez-les tous !

 **Green** C'est quoi cette merde ?  
[ **Red** , **Célesta** et 783 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Sannah** Je suis au niveau 50 !

 **Sacha de la thug life** pk ya pa pikachu

 **Blue** J'ai attrapé Mew !

 **Red** J'ai attrapé Arceus.

 **Green** OH MON DIEU RED A PARLÉ ! Attends... Arceus ?

 **Arceus** Mensonge ! Personne ne peut attraper le Créateur !  
[ **Tous les Pokémon** aiment ça.]

 **Red** * _screen de son écran_ *

 **Arceus** ...

* * *

 **Red** aime la page **STOP LE PLAGIAT !**

 **Green** ...

 **Blue** ...

 **Giovanni** ...

 **Prof. Chen** ...

 **Pikachu** Pika pika !

* * *

 **Team Plasma** aime la page **Libérer les Pokémon** et **Exploiter les Pokémon**.

 **N** ...  
[ **Touko** , **Touya** et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Ghetis** Il est temps de reprendre la situation en main.

* * *

 **Ghetis** a créé le groupe **Néo Team Plasma**.

* * *

 **Néo Team Plasma** aime la page **Nous sommes méchants !** et **73** autres.

 **Ghetis** Voilà qui est mieux.

 **Matis** RENDEZ MOI LE CHACRIPAN DE MA SŒUR !  
[ **Écho** aime ça.]

* * *

 **Green** a publié un statut:  
Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi l'autre kikoolol de Sacha est ami avec tous les Pokémon du monde ? Légendaires y compris ?  
[ **Arceus** , **Red** et 1378493 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Antoine Daniel** PARCE QUE LE JAPON  
[ **Le public de WTC** aime ça.]

 **Sacha de la thug life** Paske le swag

* * *

 **Serena** a publié un statut :  
Je reviens de la GTS. J'ai eu un Hoopa contre un Chacripan...

 **Matis** QUEL CHACRIPAN ?

 **Nintendo** Aah, ce ***** de PowerSave !

 **Kalem** Moi j'ai eu un Zekrom shiny !

 **Touko** dafuq  
[ **N** et **Touya** aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Voilàà je pense que ça suffira pour le chapitre 2 !**  
 **En passant, le Zekrom shiny c'est une true story... Et il est magnifique ! *-***  
 **C'est tellement drôle de lui donner des pofiteroles dans la Poké Récré !**

 **Soyez généreux en reviews ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blacky , déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ensuite, excuse moi pour tes yeux, mais je trouvais ça drôle xD  
Le pire c'est qu'il y a vraiment des shippings avec Ghetis... Par exemple, une fois j'ai vu du Touko/Ghetis, j'ai vraiment cru avoir halluciné...  
Enfin, rien que pour te faire plaisir, j'ai mis un peu de Touya/N dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bref, voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Red** est actuellement à **Lavanville**.  
[ **MissingNo** , **White Hand** et **Buried Alive** aiment ça.]

 **Green** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
[ **Blue** , **Prof. Chen** et 473 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Sannah** a partagé une vidéo :  
* _cover de Firework de Katy Perry_ *  
Heeey ! Alors c'est mon tout premier cover, donc n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et à lâcher plein de petits pouces bleus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira (coeur) (coeur)

 **Serena** Je trouve que tu as un bien trop grand intérêt pour les feux d'artifices, depuis quelques temps...  
[ **Kalem** et **Les** **KalosShippers** aiment ça.]

 **Sacha badassitude over 9000** t bone

 **Green** Attention, il y en a un qui va sortir son Taupiqueur...  
[ **Les pervers** aiment ça.]

 **Sannah** C'est mignon un Taupiqueur ! (coeur)

 **Pierre Rochard** Trop d'innocence, ou provocation volontaire ? Telle est la question.  
 **[Green** , **Prof. Platane** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **N** a publié un statut :  
Faites gaffe, Touko est partie en disant qu'elle voulait tabasser tous les dresseurs d'Hoenn.

 **Pierre Rochard** Je l'attends de pied ferme !

 **Team Aqua** Ah merde, alors... Ils nous envoient une autre gamine imbattable. Changement de plan !  
[ **Team Magma** aime ça.]

 **May** Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ?  
[ **Brendan** et **Pierre Rochard** aiment ça.]

 **Ghetis** Si l'autre gamine s'en va, cela veut dire que mon fils adoré se retrouve seul, n'est-ce pas...? J'avais justement deux ou trois choses à te dire, enfant indigne !

 **Touya** N'y compte même pas, vieux fou ! Je protégerais N au péril de ma vie !  
[ **Les IsshuShippers** aiment ça.]

 **Ghetis** C'est qui ces fichus "Shippers" qui aiment tous les commentaires bizarres ?

 **Prof. Platane** Ici, il s'agit surtout de yaoistes, apparemment.

 **Ghetis** C'est quoi cette espèce de pokémon, encore ?

 **Sacha badassitude over 9000** google est ton meyeur ami lol

 **Ghetis** Ah, ils me redirigent vers un truc qui s'appelle "IsshuShipping" !

 **Ghetis** ...

* * *

 **Ghetis** aime la page **Mon fils est gay, que faire ?**

 **Touko** On me cache des choses, là, non ?  
[ **Les FerrisWheelShippers** aiment ça.]

 **N** Cette équation est bien difficile, ma foi.

 **Prof. Keteleeria** De quoi il parle encore, celui-là ?

 **N** Vous êtes trop aveuglée par votre quête du savoir pour comprendre.

 **Tcheren** C'est quoi le rapport avec ton homosexualité ?

 **Pierre Rochard** Je pense que c'était une tentative de changement de sujet... que tu as brillamment ruinée.

 **Tcheren** Ah, pardon alors.

* * *

 **Red** a publié un statut :  
Je t'aime Green ! Marions-nous, je ne peux plus attendre ! (cœur) (cœur)  
[ **Les NamelessShippers (OriginalShippers)** aiment ça.]

 **Green** Bon OK. Qui a piraté son compte ?  
[ **Red** , **Blue** et 273 autres personnes aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Prof. Seko** a publié un statut :  
A l'aide ! Un pokémon m'attaque !

 **May** On gagne quoi si on vous sauve ?

 **Prof. Seko** Un starter de Johto ! Vite !

 **Brendan** OK J'ARRIVE

 **May** NON ATTENDS JE VEUX UN GERMIGNON

 **Prof. Platane** C'est fou l'amour que portent les dresseurs à leur professeur...  
[ **Kalem** , **Trovato** et 342 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **Serena** Moi je peux vous en donner de l'amour, si vous voulez ;)  
[ **Les LacewoodShippers** aiment ça.]

 **Kalem** Mais...  
[ **Les KalosShippers** aiment ça.]

 **Sannah** Ne t'inquiète pas, Kalem, moi je serais toujours là pour toi (cœur)  
[ **Les BrightTomorrowShippers** aiment ça.]

* * *

 **Green** a lancé une pétition :  
STOP AU SHIPPING SUR POKEBOOK !  
[6372 personnes ont déjà signé.]

 **Sannah** Nooon s'il vous plaît !

 **Bianca** Mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Tcheren, dis quelque chose !

 **Tcheren** quelque chose  
[ **Green** , **Red** et 342 autres personnes aiment ça.]

 **La communauté des shippers** ON SE VENGERA !

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas moins drôle que les deux premiers chapitres, et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^**


End file.
